


Greetings Leonard

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [103]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vulcan mental illness, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek will have a room made up for them, and Dr. i'Senn has found something very promising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings Leonard

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mental illness.

Greetings Leonard,  
As written by Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for dark themes, Vulcan mental illness. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Greetings Leonard,

I shall have a room made up for the both of you. If you require my assistance to transport my son here, tell me so. I am capable of arriving shortly before you would break your fast tomorrow.

Leonard, my son's state of mind is to be expected. There is no treatment. My people have endured this since before the Reformation. Should James awaken, perhaps he will be able to provide assistance in the form of healing his mind somewhat, but I am not hopeful. This is not a case of losing a bondmate... which may I remind you, I have done twice. This is a case of a dissolving bond and the slow deterioration of mind that occurs in every instance. Naturally, as the bond between my son and James will not fully dissolve, his state is greatly more stable than is usual. 

You have made a wise choice in bringing him to live with me, that I may care for him. Ms. Richards shall take over his duties at the Academy for the time being, until it is known whether this will be wise in the long-term. He may require some level of activity to retain his health. We will not know for some time. Her position at Colonial Research Hospice can easily be filled by another.

Dr. i'Senn has made a new discovery pertaining to James' condition. She believes the anomaly on his scans is actually the formation of a pseudo-paracortex. We may be able to wake him up if you can synthesise enough of the proper leukocytes, and she manufactures the correct combination of neurotransmitters, including psilosynine.

Long life to you,  
Sarek, son of Skon.


End file.
